The Tissue Acquisition, Processing and Analysis Core is an outgrowth of the pathology section whose expanded responsibilities include proper allocation and processing of tissue for research beyond the routine diagnostic work in humans as well as interpretation of canine bone marrow transplant histopathology. This core manages the collection, logging, storage, processing and analysis of biological tissue specimens and their identifying data and tracking for this grant. A particular new emphasis will be improved specimen tracking and specimen management, especially for the myelodysplasia project (Project 4) and cellular tracking and specimen management, especially for the myelodysplasia project (Project 4) and cellular interactions and marrow function project (Project 5). The unit coordinates coll tissue specimen related data collection and distribution to pathology and other Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) research laboratories. Bone marrow, for example, is divided into specimens for hematology, pathology, cytogenetics, cellular interactions, flow cytometry, and other laboratories. About half of these studies are non-billable and in fraction the billable studies are uncollected. Long-term follow-specimens are seen by the uniquely experienced pathology staff whether billing is collectable or not. Processing includes freezing, fixation, embedding, storage, and appropriate distribution to subsets of intramural FHCRC laboratories. Analytic methods available within pathology include research immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization (as for Y chromosome DNA), polymerase chain reaction (PCR), fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), and specialized graft-versus-host disease (GVHD) diagnostic in human and canine marrow graft recipients. Research and development of new methodology in automated immunochemistry, in situ hybridization, and PCR provide "cutting edge" technology to support the studies of the research projects within the program project.